In mobile communications, the quality of a phone call such as a voice or video call is heavily affected by the signal reception associated with the network over which the communication is taking place. For example, often a signal from a cellular communications network will not propagate indoors and calls relying on the cellular signal will greatly degrade or even drop altogether.
Additionally, an already established phone call cannot be automatically changed to a video call even when a suitable data network for video calling is available. For example, a phone call taking place over a carrier network cannot be automatically moved to an available data network more suitable for a video call.